


gonna keep my sheep suit on

by acidquill



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's been good at playing human. But a Grimm would throw anyone off their game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna keep my sheep suit on

**Author's Note:**

> set following Eddie's phone call in 1x02. title from "li'l red riding hood" by Sam the Sham & The Pharaohs. originally written Nov 7 2011.

Eddie’s always thought of himself as a good  guy. Okay, maybe not always.  But he pays his taxes, puts out his recycling, drives well within the speed limit. He hasn’t touched a human _like that_ in years. Decades. He tries to touch them as little as possible, in any way, just for his sanity. There’s no point in waving a red - ha, and ain’t that the truth - flag in front a bull and expecting everything to be kittens and rainbows. Maybe he’s mixing his metaphors a little on that one, but he’s a big believer in going with what works.  
  
So he keeps to himself, stays under the radar. A little nighttime scent marking and those chew toys in the basement, combined with his regime of exercise (thank every god out there for pilates) keep him satisfied, if not happy.  Hell, sometimes he’s downright content. But after that…misunderstanding at the hospital, he can’t help thinking maybe that Grimm isn’t gonna let him go back to business as usual.   
  
It was bad enough when he found out Grimms were in his town - but one of them was in his fricking _house_. Twice. And old ‘Aunt Marie’ might be out of commission for the time being, but Eddie knows what she’s done. _Her kind_. Damnit, now he’s starting to sound like that newbie Grimm cop. Eddie hasn’t gotten this far by letting himself fall into that ‘us vs. them’ mentality; he can’t afford to. That way leads to nothing but bad, bad things.  
  
He grabs a bottle of his favorite organic grape juice from the fridge and heads straight to the spare room. His body’s still buzzing from ripping that guy’s - Eddie shakes himself. Nope, not going there. He’s fine. Nothing a little time on the treadmill won’t cure; pilates alone isn’t going to cut it today.


End file.
